


Nesting (Revised)

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon starts nesting in preparation for his heat. Chris' clothes go missing at the same time.





	Nesting (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost after I accidentally deleted the original. 
> 
> More fics and updates to come, I promise.

It started off slow at first. A shirt missing here, a shirt missing there. But now, “Babe! Have you seen my shirts?” Chris asked, rifling through his drawers for the hundredth time that day.

He was already running late for work and he couldn’t find any of his shirts. He found the under armor shirt that went underneath his uniform shirt, but not the shirt itself. Where the hell could they have gone? He called out to Leon again, but the three month pregnant Omega seemingly didn’t hear him. Or acknowledge him for that matter. He went to the closet, thinking he may have hung a couple of them up in there for some reason. Turning on the light, he found them…in a small pile on the floor of the closet.

“What the hell…?” Chris asked, picking up his BSAA uniform shirt.

Why the hell were his clothes in a pile in the bottom of the closet? A noise at the bedroom door drew his attention toward the sound. Leon stood there, in his pregnant glory…wearing one of Chris’ shirts and sweatpants. Blue eyes looked up at the Alpha in curiosity, wondering what Chris had been going on about.

“I was asking if you had seen my shirts. I couldn’t find any of them.” Chris explained, eyeing the BSAA Training Shirt Leon wore with “C. Redfield” stitched on the left breast.

“Oh…no I haven’t seen them. Sorry.” Leon said innocently.

The elder raised a brow and smiled, walking closer to his Omega. The blonde Omega reached up and wrapped his arms around the Alpha. Leon buried his face into the shirt before rubbing his face against it, scenting it. Chris chuckled, finding it adorable how territorial his little mate was being. The blonde having been like this since finding out his was pregnant, though the “wearing Chris’ shirts” thing was new. The blonde hadn’t done that when pregnant with Ollie, though Jake did say he did during the eighth and ninth months…the months Chris had missed due to Wesker.

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, eying the shirt on Leon’s form once more.

“…Yes.” Leon replied.

The Alpha shook his head with a smile, telling the Omega that he had to go to work, but he promised to come home and cuddle him and Ollie as soon as he got home. He reminded Leon that if they needed anything, to call Sherry, Claire or Jake. The Omega bid him a good day, telling the elder that they would be perfectly fine on their own. They did just go grocery shopping yesterday. Following Chris into the living room, Leon watched as their first little baby, two year-old Oliver “Ollie” Kennedy-Redfield charged for Chris’ legs.

“Daddy!” Ollie exclaimed, hugging the man’s legs.

Chris lifted the boy into his arms, kissing his little cheeks, beard tickling the soft skin, “Morning, buddy! How is my brave little man doing today?” he asked, tickling the little red-head’s stomach.

Ollie giggled, “I ate toast and eggies! With ketchup!” he exclaimed.

“Really? That sounds yummy. Daddy’s got to go to work, so he’ll see you at Lunch. Be good for Mommy today.” Chris said.

He let the squirming two year-old out of his grasp, watching him toddle over to his Avengers action figures. Leon emerged from the kitchen, handing Chris his breakfast sandwich and coffee. The blonde acting very strange all of a sudden. Now that he thought about it, Leon had been acting strange all morning. The raven-haired male tried to figure out why, until he found out on his way out the door to the car, after his and Leon’s “Three kisses for good luck”.

“Jake’s coming around the usual time later to pick up Ollie for the weekend at his and Sherry’s house.” Leon said.

Brown eyes widened in realization. It was that time of the month already? The Alpha voiced this question out loud, earning a nod from his pregnant mate. He gave Chris one more passionate kiss, telling him that he would see him when he got home. Reminding the Alpha not to keep him waiting or he would have to start without him.

Today had never felt so long.

By the time Chris got home, Jake and Ollie were out the door. Jake teased Chris, saying that he thinks the elder is getting kicked out or something. Either that or Leon was in a pissy mood. Whatever the reason was, the Omega was tearing his and Chris’ bedroom, more specifically the bed, apart. And by the looks of things, the Alpha’s clothes had been pulled out and were being thrown around. The older man cocked a brow, kissing Ollie goodbye before the two left.

Tearing the room apart? Why was Leon tearing the room apart? And why was his primary target the bed and Chris’ clothes? Did this have something to do with this morning? Deciding to investigate for himself, Chris made his way into the house and into the bedroom. Brown eyes widened in surprise. Their bed had been stripped of everything, including the sheets and pillows. His eyes looked over at his dresser, noticing that his drawers were opened, clothes hanging out while some led a trail to the closet, where the blankets seemed to be as well.

“Leon?” Chris called, senses overwhelmed with the scent of an Omega in heat.

He heard a noise from the closet, the blankets moving and shifting, and whimpering could be heard from inside. Chris dropped his bag inside the bedroom door, carefully treading in. Making his way to the closet, the Alpha peeked in. The blonde was on the floor of the closet, curled amongst the blankets, pillows and Chris’s clothes. He had his nose buried in to Chris’ pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. Blue eyes looking up to meet his mate’s.

“Leon? Are you okay?” Chris kneeling down and crawling into the closet.

The blonde got up, nuzzling his Alpha, nose burying into his mating gland. The blonde muttered “Safe” against his neck, confusing the elder. He reassured the younger that he was safe, asking him to come out of the closet. The blonde shook his head, telling the elder that they were safe in here. He wouldn’t let Chris pull away, nipping and kissing his neck feverishly.

With a sigh, Chris pulled his gloves off with his teeth, slowly stripping himself and his Omega of their clothes. He laid Leon down in the makeshift bed, making a mental note to ask Becca what the hell was going on with the blonde. The younger had never acted like this or done this before when he was pregnant with Ollie. Maybe it was due to Chris’s prolonged absence before that was making his mate…clingy?

He trailed his own kisses down Leon’s neck, going down to nibble at the blonde’s mating gland. The younger exposed his neck further, inviting Chris to bite down on his gland. Chris happily obliged, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. Leon arched into the elder, pregnant belly pressing up against Chris. The elder chuckled, running his hand along the surprisingly smooth skin of the younger’s belly, causing a shudder to go through the Omega’s body and earning a gasp.

Chris moved his kisses downward, teasing Leon’s sensitive nipples with his mouth and fingers. The blonde gasps again and then moaned, pulling the Alpha closer by his head. The needy Omega mewled for more when Chris reached his length, stroking it slowly and teasing his mate. Leon flipped their positions, the two chuckling as they continued their lovemaking.

* * *

After several exhausting rounds of sex, Chris had to take a quick time-out, and wanted Leon to do the same as well. They both could use a breather and some food. Apparently Leon had eaten breakfast but only a light lunch before making quick work of their bedroom and before turning their closet into a sort of Love Nest. The Alpha got washed up and dressed, making sure Leon did the same, before making them both a quick meal.

Currently, Chris was in the linen closet in the hallway, an idea in mind so Leon didn’t have to nest in such a small place. The Omega was napping in their bedroom closet, snoring lightly and completely oblivious to Chris’ plan or actions. Chris carefully and quietly pulled some spare pillows from the guest room, rubbing his face against them briefly before carefully setting them on the nest inside the blanket fort he made in the living room. He then crawled into the small space and began scenting the entire fort.

Once the fort was thoroughly scented, Chris carefully crawled out and tiptoed to the bedroom. He carefully awoke his mate, the Omega looking up at him with exhausted but loving eyes. Carefully sitting up, Leon gave him a lazy smile, “Hi, Handsome.” He greeted.

“Hello, Beautiful.” Chris responded warmly, bending down to kiss the blonde’s forehead, “Why don’t you come out of the closet? I’ve got a surprise for you in the living room.”

Leon playfully moaned in protest, “I don’t want to…too comfy in here.” Jokingly going to lay back down in the closet.

Without warning, Chris chuckled and said a “Oh no, you don’t!” before carefully lifting the pregnant Omega out of the closet and into his arms, catching the agent off guard and making him call out Chris’ name in surprise. He had one hand under his knees and the other under his back. Leon held on for dear life, telling the Alpha not to drop him and threatening bodily harm if he did. All of which Chris did not take seriously and Leon did not mean at all, laughing as his big, strong, Alpha carried him to their living room.

Curious blue eyes looked at the large blanket fort his mate made for him as Leon was let down on to his feet, Chris keeping a hand on his lower back. The blonde looked between the fort and his mate as he slowly made his way over to it. He carefully crawled inside, laying on the pillows and blankets, feeling safe and content surrounded by his mate’s scent. He began purring in approval, a small smile on his lips as he laid down.

“Safe.” Leon said, curling up and pulling a blanket over himself before dozing off once more.

The BSAA Captain chuckled as he carefully climbed in beside his mate, bringing the laptop in with him. He set up the Netflix and the two of them cuddled, watching movies until Leon’s heat riled the Omega back up again. That was how the two spent their weekend, sex in the fort, sleep/food/bathroom breaks and cuddling while watching movies or catching up on shows.

* * *

 

By the time Sunday morning rolled around, Leon’s heat had passed. They both showered and dressed, Chris had remade their bed and told Leon to take a break in there after breakfast. The Omega instead helped wash the sheets, pillows and blankets from the fort before rebuilding it in the living room with clean sheets and such. The Omega chose to nap in there after opening up the windows to allow fresh, cool air to blow in front outside. Their cat, Munchie, emerged from his hiding spot, crawling up the couch and into one of the windows to sit.

Chris merely rolled his eyes with a smile at the goofy feline. Just as he was about to make lunch, there was a knock on the door. Recognizing the familiar pattern of thumps, the Alpha merely told the person to come in, knowing Jake had a key. There was a brief sound of keys turning in the lock before the front door opened, Ollie excitedly bolting through and hugging Chris. Jake shook Chris’ hand, but paused to look at the impressive blanket fort in the living room.

“Whoa!” Ollie exclaimed, squirming in Chris’ arms before the elder let him down.

The Alphas laugh at the rambunctious red-head as he goes over to inspect the fort. Chris turns to Jake, asking how the weekend went.

“Sherry and I took the little guy to see that new shark movie he really wanted to see. What was it, Ollie?” Jake asked, playfully tapping his chin as though he forgot.

“The Meg!” the two year-old said.

Chris gave Jake a look, but the young Wesker reassured Chris that the movie was not that scary and that Ollie should be alright. The younger Alpha continued on, asking Chris if he and Leon sorted things out.

“Yeah. Turns out, he was in heat and began nesting. Hence the fort.” Chris explained.

Jake nodded, “He did that before when you went missing. During the ninth month, he practically tore the apartment he was moved into apart and made this giant pile of clothes, blankets, pillows, and a bunch of other sh…stuff in the center of the bedroom. He growled at us when his water broke and he went into labor because we were trying to get him to the hospital.” He explained.

The elder nodded, feeling sad for a moment. Shortly after Wesker had taken him, Leon and Munchie had been moved out of their old house for fear of his, the cat’s, and Ollie’s safety. FOS/DSO moved them back into the tiny apartment in DC and kept a close eye on Leon for the rest of the pregnancy. It wasn’t until Chris came back, two years later, did they move into a new home. One with a pool and fenced in yard.

While the men caught up and talked, Ollie ran around the house looking for his Mommy. When he could not find Leon, he stood in the center of the living room. Before he could ask Chris where Leon was, he saw something inside the fort move. The little boy tilted his head to the side in confusion, blue green eyes trying to look inside from afar. Ollie carefully moved forward, hugging his Captain American bear close to his chest with one arm while the other went to reach for one of the flaps of the makeshift tent. The red-head shrieked as hands shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the fort.

The men turned at the noise in surprise, watching the fort. There was a moment of silence, followed by Ollie excitedly saying, “Hi Mommy! I found you!”

Jake clutched his chest, “Christ, I almost had a heart attack there for a moment. Leon’s in there right now?”

Chris sighed in relief as well, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah. We cleaned everything up and rebuilt it.”

“Is he…?” Jake asked.

Chris nodded, explaining that Leon was wearing a t-shirt, underwear and sweatpants and probably trying to nap some more. They heard a sound like someone talking and then realized it was Ollie telling Leon all about his weekend. Placing a finger to his lips, Chris carefully crept closer and carefully pulled the one flap aside to see inside. Jake and Chris’ heart nearly melted at the sight of Leon cuddling Ollie to his chest like one would a teddy bear. Blue eyes focused solely on his son as the little one told Leon about his exciting adventures at Jake and Sherry’s house.

“Really? Was it scary?” Leon asked with a smile, watching his baby lovingly.

“A little,” Ollie admitted, “but I wasn’t scared.”

Leon chuckled, “I bet. I’m glad you had fun at Uncle Jake and Aunt Sherry’s house.” He said, looking up at Jake and mouthing a “Thank you” before going back to listening to Ollie talk and ask about what they did while he was gone.

“Oh, nothing,” Leon said, “we built this fort and watched movies. That’s all.”

Jake nodded to Chris, taking that as his cue to leave. Chris thanked him again, telling Jake to thank Sherry for them too. After he closed the door, he could hear a soft purring noise coming from the fort. He looked in and realized that Leon dozed off again, a smile on his face as he hugged Ollie close. Ollie made a “sh” noise, a finger to his lips as he looked to his Daddy.

“Daddy?” Ollie asked in a whisper, “Why does Mommy sound like Munchie?”

Chris smiled, “Mommy makes that noise when he’s happy.”

“It’s really loud.” Ollie said, laying his head on Leon’s chest and listening as the Omega purred.

“That means he’s very happy.” Chris explained, “Now, why don’t we let Mommy rest and we can order some pizza for lunch?”

Ollie nodded, carefully wiggling himself from Leon’s grasp, but leaving his Captain America Teddy Bear for Leon to cuddle in his absence. The little red-head reminded Chris to order a pizza with mushrooms because it was Mommy’s favorite. The raven-haired male chuckled once more, thanking “Lieutenant Ollie” for reminding him.

“Welcome, Captain!” Ollie said with a small salute


End file.
